Siete Deseos
by Erione
Summary: Es el lejano planeta de Idari se está planeando la mayor y más temible de las conspiraciones. Pero nueve guerreros, los elegidos entre todo el multiverso tendrán que descubrir el gran secreto que su líder esconde.


La noche se iba cerrando en las colinas de Galeum, el paisaje de tonalidades púrpuras y grisáceas se tornaba indescriptible a los ojos del ser humano.

El castillo del reino de Gasha se preparaba para pasar una de las noches más frías. Los reyes dormían en su alcoba, cálida por el calor que desprendía la chimenea, cuando uno de los troncos crepitó y cayó fuera.

-¡Oh, por los dioses!- gritó la reina Ezabou aterrada al ver como el negruzco madero quemaba la alfombra que cubría el suelo de piedra.

El rey despertó sobresaltado y llamó a sus sirvientes para que lo apagaran, solo había sido un susto.

-¿Qué sucede, mi reina?- su esposa parecía distante, tenía una mirada preocupada y vigilante, como si acabara de escuchar a una tropa enemiga cruzando el río, próxima a su morada.

-Acaba de darme una patada- dijo la bella muchacha acariciándose el vientre -ella tampoco está tranquila.

-Será un niño, Ezabou- refunfuñó malhumorado el rey, deseaba un fuerte y poderoso heredero para su reino, capaz de regir con fría vara de hierro todas las aldeas que componían su reino, además de ser benevolente y justo.

-Quiero que se llama Erione- pero, de repente, la reina quebró su mirada. Su rostro de niña palideció hasta parecer de porcelana y sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

Las doncellas de la reina corrían presurosas por los pasillos del castillo hacia la alcoba real. Su soberana estaba de parto aunque el nonato solo había cumplido los siete meses de gestación. Ezabou había roto aguas mientras dormía. Ahora, el pequeño ser luchaba por salir a la luz del mundo.

-Demasiado pronto- musitaba un anciano de largos cabellos plateados, sus azules ojos, resguardados por unas finas gafas de media luna, buscaban nerviosos en un viejo y amarillento pergamino.

-¿Se ha cumplido la profecía?- su majestad Athel, se presentó de repente en la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba el sabio.

-Me temo que sí- el sabio volvió a comprobar el viejo pergamino y hundió su pesado y abatida mirada en los profundos ojos negros del monarca -el fin se acerca.

-¿Mi hijo y mi esposa sobrevivirán?

-"El alumbramiento de la séptima noche tras el estío, cuando Mathaus (dios de la guerra) se encuentre en contraposición con el malévolo Escorpius; vendrá acompañado de la oscuridad y el rojo color de la sangre. Siendo derrocado el viejo reino del dios Galehö"- leyó el viejo asceta -aun así, prosiguió, la profecía está inconclusa.

El sabio tendió un extraño y arrugado papel a su soberano, éste lo leyó con detenimiento, buscando su salvación en alguna de aquellas escasas líneas.

-"La Doncella y sus siete guerreros, herederos del Antiguo Saber, traerán la luz de un nuevo conocimiento. El pasado se unirá con el futuro para crear una nueva dinastía"- el rey Athel miraba confuso y acopado aquellas dudosas líneas cuando unos extraños ruidos, como zancadas acercándose, le alejaron de sus dubitaciones.

-¡Majestad!- el coronel en jefe del ejército corría por los pasillos del castillo buscando a su rey desesperadamente.

-¡Mi hijo está a punto de nacer¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mi señor, nos invaden!- el hombre parecía fuera de sí -¡han matado a más de la mitad de mis hombre¡Nos han tendido una trampa!

Antes de que pudiera acabar su relato, el hombre había expirado en el suelo, desangrado por una herida en el vientre. El rey entregó el trozo de pergamino profético a su sabioa y le pidió que se marchara del castillo y guardara su secreto hasta que fuera el momento.

Su majestad Athel corrió hasta la almena, debía dar órdenes de proteger el castillo. Buscó desesperadamente a sus guardias, pero contempló horrorizado como el suelo de la Torre de Vigilancia se había tornado rojo sangre. Todos sus hombre habían muerto, alguien debía de haberles traicionado.

-¡Mi señor!- escuchó una voz tras los escombros, uno de sus hombres había sobrevivido a la masacre, quizás podría averiguar que había sucedido.

-¡Cuéntame, muchacho!- pero su rostro se quebró antes de poder articular otra palabra, el muchacho de rubios cabellos que había llamado su atención le había clavado su lanza en el vientre.

-¿Por qué…?- fueron sus últimas palabras, otra lanza se clavó en su pecho mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. La última imagen que observó antes de dormir eternamente fue el rostro victorioso de su hermano, Golea, arrancándole la corona y colocándosela en signo de victoria.

El castillo se podía ver incendiado desde dos millas a la redonda. El rey y su esposa habían sido asesinados, al igual que sus súbditos, sin ninguna piedad.

No muy lejos de allí, un caballo galopaba lo más veloz que podía. Portaba a los lomos una muchacha que ocultaba su rostro con una capa de lana.

-"Cuida de ella"- recordó con tristeza las palabras de su reina antes de morir -"no dejes que nunca le pase nada, Almah. Pero, sobre todo, no dejes que olvide quién es".

La muchacha portaba en sus brazos a un recién nacido, que dormía ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder, sin saber que su reino y todo su mundo se habían desmoronado para siempre.


End file.
